Skidrow
thumb|The Map of Skidrow. The Map Skidrow is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. There are many alleyways in this map that serve as chokepoints as players can hide behind the crates in them or the windows at their ends. The main combat occurs in the bigger apartment building. If too much fighting is occurring there, a good strategy is to go to the other building and use the turret. Behind the bigger apartment building is a truck depot. Most combat here is close quarters. The main building has several smaller alleyways and side streets that can be used for flanking maneuvers. This can be especially useful in Capture the Flag, Search and Destroy, and other objective-based gametypes. Tactics Skidrow is best suited for an Assault Rifle as it is a map with long, medium, and close ranged areas. It is suggested to have an Assault Rifle with good accuracy and rate-of-fire, like the TAR-21, ACR, F2000, and AK-47. The AUG-HBAR or the M240 can be used as an alternative. With these the player can take out others at any range. Snipers are also welcome on the map with great sniping positions like the building with the Mounted machine-gun facing the first and top floor of the middle row of buildings (this can be a campers paradise). The Riot Shield can be used very effectively on this map as you can just stand in a door way and force the enemy to come to you or run around smashing other players. This map has many alleys and turns so running into another player of the opposing team will normally mean getting a knife kill/killed, or open fire combat, therefore Marathon and Lightweight are not as effective in this map as others, while the Commando perk may be able to save your life in the tight alleyways. The main building has several smaller alleyways and side streets that can be used for flanking maneuvers. This can be especially useful in Capture the Flag, Search and Destroy, and other objective-based gametypes. Trivia * Some of the shop windows contain posters displaying the Infinity Ward logo as well as the cover art for the Hardened Edition of Modern Warfare 2. * Displayed in some of the stores is a video game console dubbed "Gamestation 5", one of which can be found unboxed on Estate. *The architectural design of the buildings, and the presence of modern office skyscrapers outside the map, may imply that this map is set somewhere in Manhattan, New York City. *Near the Rangers spawn is you turn around and go through a courtyard there should be a building with a hole in the wall. This building can hold off from any direction and cuts off all choke points. A player here can earn great kill streaks as he is very hard to kill. *There is what appears to be an older model camera overlooking the courtyard from a building with a large hole in the wall. It doesn't appear to do anything, however. *There are red numbers and arrows on the wall, as well as multiple cameras, indicating this could be a training course. *Up near the train tracks there is a chunk of a building that says " ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009". -Found by Infected32 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Levels